


Coffee Break

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy nie ma się, co robić, najlepiej coś zepsuć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

\- Twoja ka... - Naruto nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, kiedy kubek z gorącym płynem wypadł mu z rąk, prosto na klawiaturę laptopa, przy którym pracował Sasuke. - Ups?  
\- Świetnie, kretynie - warknął Sasuke, odsuwając się szybko na krześle, by uniknąć plam na ubraniu. - Rozumiem, że bardzo chcesz zacząć od nowa analizę, którą prawie miałem skończoną. - Każde słowo wypowiedział tak, by Naruto był świadom powagi sytuacji.   
\- Co z tym zrobimy? - zapytał, zmartwiony stanem w jakim znalazł się sprzęt. Niby działał, ale nie dało się na nim pisać.  
\- Co TY z tym zrobisz, mnie do tego nie mieszaj. Pamiętaj tylko, że analiza rynku musi się znaleźć u Tsunade jutro rano - odparł, zarzucając kurtkę na plecy.  
\- Czekaj! A ty gdzie? - Naruto za przerażeniem, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, za co powinien się zabrać. W końcu zdecydował się podbiec do Sasuke, by jakoś go zatrzymać. - Nie zostawisz mnie z tym wszystkim, prawda?  
\- Hn.   
\- Sasuke! Proszę, wiesz, że nie dam sobie sam rady! - Rozglądając się nerwowo na boki, rozłożył ręce, jakby miał nie wiadomo ile pracy do zrobienia.  
\- Przed chwilą narzekałeś, że ci się nudzi. Twoja wycieczka po kawę dwa piętra niżej trwała pół godziny, a teraz nagle nie dasz sobie rady? - Sasuke prychnął, otwierając drzwi od ich biura.   
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem takim geniuszem jak ty! - Naruto desperacko próbował przekonać Sasuke pierwszym lepszym pochlebstwem, które wpadło mu do głowy.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wiem też, że ja teraz wracam do domu, a ty będziesz tu gnił dopóki nie skończysz.   
\- Dupek!   
\- Och, daj spokój. Powinieneś mi podziękować, w końcu nie będziesz się nudził.


End file.
